A Starry Night
by saphira946
Summary: Tifa's throwing a party for everyone who helped beat Sephiroth including the one and only Vincent Valentine.Can he put up with the troubles of frienship?Chaos included![Could be anything at this point.]
1. A starry night

**A Starry Night**

He was sitting under a tree with many memories for him.Vincent Valentine remembered the time when his beloved Lucretia had wanted to have a picnic with him.This time however,he was alone.All he had to keep him comany in his eternal existance was his pesky demons,constantly trying(and failing)to take control of him,and the stars,flickering in and out forever.

_Will I ever find someone to love me for as long as I can love them without having to suffer the heartache of their loss?_

**No.**

_I wasn't talking to you Chaos._

**So.You asked a question and I answered.That's what I'm here for right?**

_No,you're here to torture me for eternity._

**Well,yeah mabey,that too.**

Vincent hated his demons.All they did was torture him and do things to him in his head.Everyone wondered why Vincent was so quiet.It was because the demons(especially Chaos)was always chattering away and throwing partys and playing strip poker.(He was confused about the poker because it's not like the demons wear clothes.)And all of this was going on in Vincents head.

_I'm sure glad that Yuffie isn't in here too.That would suck._

**Why would it suck.I mean sometimes I just want to rip her guts out 'cuz she's so annoying but still,Yuffie's hilarious.**

_Only to you because she likes to pester me._

**Well of course V.V.**

_Don't call me V.V.,you know I hate that._

**Fiiiinnnne then.Be that way Vinnie.**

_Don't call me Vinnie either.That name makes me sound like a mobster._

**You were problably one yourself you're so old.**

While all this arguing was going on,noone less than the great ninja Yuffie was using her shinobi skills to sneak up on the gunslinger.

"Hello Yuffie."

"Hey!How'd ya know it was me!You always ruin all the fun Vinnie!"

"Why are you here?"Just what he needed.If anything was more annoying and troublesome then Chaos,it was Yuffie and she would take that as a compliment.

"Oooohhh.Where should I start?"It was a whole four years after the first Sephiroth incident.Every year on the day that Sephiroth was defeated,Tifa would throw a reunion party.Vincent hated the reunion party,but then again Vincent didn't like having to associate with other people period.

"Weeelllll,youknowthatTifa'sthrowingapartyandwantseveryonetocomeincludingyouVinnie."Man he despised how Yuffie would trow all of her words together like that.

**So,you goin'?**

**_Shut up of course I'm going.Tifa's one of the few people that NObody can say no to._**

**I bet I could.**

_I bet you'd lose your manlyhood too._

**That really hurts when you say mean things like that.**

_You really think I care?_

"SSSooooo?Are ya comin'?"

"..."

"Hey at least you can answer me."Vincent just started walking off towards his chocobo "Nightstalker".


	2. I hate people

**Chapter 2:I Hate people**

_Ok. So I'm going to a party that I don't want to be at with a person that I don't like._

**And. Who cares. It's not like anyone even talks to you Mr.Tall Dark and Scary.**

**Awwwww. Did I hurt somewon's feewings?**

_I hope you die a horrible,painful death._

**You know you love me and if I die a horrible,painful death then you do the same and besides,you shouldn't hurt my feelings.**

_Since when did I care about your feelings?_

**Point taken.**

By this point Yuffie was completely annoyed and bored of the gunman's prolonged silence.(When I say prolonged I mean that he hasn't talked since they left the mansion.A/k/a:hours.)She hated how he always seemed to be off in some other strange world.Sometimes when she caught him off guard,he would have strange looks on his face like he was talking to someone else.Also,on a few occasions,he would be in his room and by some fluke of luck,she would be able to spy on him without getting caught.On these rare occasions,he would be talking to himself.Not answering himself,just talking and in between sentences he would pause as if waiting for a reply which she never heard any.

"Would you talk already?"

"..."

"Please please please please! I'm dying of boredom and you won't talk to me."

**Good now will you die already.**

"Yuffie.There's anly a half hour before we're there."

"Yes and that's a half hour too long!"Chaos was now doing everything to gut her.Luckily for Yuffie(and Vincent's concious)Chaos could do nothing more then annoy Vincent with his words thanks to his protomateria.After the couple had arrived to Rocket Town,then Yuffie started in again.

"Come on.I don't think the world would end if you just talked."

"..."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.Vin Vin,I command you to talk!"

_I'm not a genie you know.I'm a psycotic man with demons in his head._

**Yeah!Let's say together now ninja.DDeeeemmooonnnn.**

"..."

"You are so ugggg,bothersome you know that!You just can't stand to talk to anyone and so I can't stand you...

_...I hate people._


	3. They have arrived

**They Have Arrived**

**OK. This time I'm starting the chapter. Muahahahahah!**

_What are you jabbering about Chaos?_

**Nevermind.**

So Vincent and Yuffie arrived to Tiffa and Cloud's place much to Vincents relief and Chaos' ammusment. Yuffie hadn't stopped talking about how Vincent was weird and never talked. Everyone else was there at the party. Cid and Barret were already getting drunk. Cloud was stuck playing with Denzel and Marlene. Shera and Tifa were cooking the food(which they would need a lot of due to the guys). And Red XIII and Reeve/Cait Sith were just lounging saying words that nobody understood.

"Hi guys!" Yuffie just couldn't resist screaming.

"Hi Yuffie." Everyone chanted this together.

"Guess who actually caaaame! Yes folks that's right. It's the amazing,gunslinging,vampirish,weird,never-talks-to-anyone Vincent Valentine!Now cheer dammit it's bad enough that I'm gonna beat him up for annoying me." Yuffie now had a angry look on her face and if everyone looked hard enough they might've been able to tell that Vicent had a pleased ook on his face.

"Yay." They chanted in dead voices. Some people find it hard to like Yuffie. Of course,the Meteor Gang would call that an understatement of the year.

**How do you put up with her?**

_I don't know. How do I put up with you?_

**Shut up.**

_Make me._

**I will.**

_Sigh' I would like to see you try._

"Hey Vincent. So you actually came." Cloud couldn't honestly believe tha tVincent went anywhere with Yuffie after the last time. He remembered it clearly. Yuffie told Vincent that they were ordered by Cloud to go to the chocobo ranch on a mission to protect the old man that ran the place. Instead she took him to the gold saucer where...well. Ok,so nobody really knew what happened but when they got back Vincent was on the brink of shooting Yuffie and when she tried to tell anyone Vincent would pull out his gun. Needless to say,Yuffie shut up real quick.

Nothing really happened at the party at first but that was before some uninvited guests arrived to catch up with the unexpecting people.


	4. Surprise!

chapter 4

**Surprise!**

After the pain and suffering they caused and who they still served,the Turks walked through Tifa's front door. A gaping mouth was on everyone's face(exept Vincent's of course). Reno,Rude ,Elena,and a a iracible Tsung walked through the door.

"Well look who it is."The always happy Tifa announced. Naturally,she wasn't going to turn away the people who in her mind,were forgivin. After all,the Turks were the ones who had helped out in the geostigma crises. The rest of the gang though,weren't as pleased to see the people who had destroyed the seventh sector in Midgar.

**Well,Reno still has that stupid smirk on his face. I have to wonder,is he drunk or is he up to somthing? If it's the second option**,**then what is he up to?**

_I honestly wouldn't know and I really don't care._

**Awwwwww. But you would have to care considering you was the one who saved Blondi and the you wannabe from a horrible death at the hands of the pretty-boy gang.**

_So,you're saying that I care about the Turks all because I saved them from Kadaj,Loz,and Yazoo. I don't care about anyone from the campany that highered Hojo. I just didn't like Kadaj more._

**Whatever Vinnie.**

_Sigh...can't you just shut up for five minutes. I'll even say please._

Ok. So it turns out that Reno was drunk annnd Cloud was getting there sooo...yeah,trouble was on the horizen. First,Reno poked cloud saying that he was funny looking. Then,Cloud poked Reno back saying that he was ugly. At fis,Tifa tried to seperate them but as soon as she turned her back to them,they were at it again. After five minutes of them poking each other and throwing insults,they started wrestling on the floor. This resulted in Reno giving Cloud an atomic wedge and Cloud giving Reno a hydrogen wet-willie. Yuffie and the rest were laughing their butts off,Vincent could only stare with a lack of inthusiasm.

**Hilarious isn't it?**

_No._

**But your team leader is acting like a two year old with red.**

_that is only because he's intoxicated._

**The chocobo head made himself that way.**

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT CLOUD DOES OR HOW HE ACTS! YOU'RE THE ONE I CARE ABOUT WITH YOU'RE DUMB COMMENTS AND STUPID INSULTS!" People could only stare at the the normally collected gunman's sudden outburst.

"V-Vinnie? Why are you yelling at tin air about Cloud and someone's stupid insults?" Yuffie had dared to ask. Vincent could only stand in shock. Even Cloud and Reno had stopped to stare.

_Why did I just suddenly yell like that?_

**Beacause. You're a hobo and you think that you can control yourself but in truth,you need to lighten up,get a life, let go a little,and overall be yourself. If you don't let go and keep bottling yourself up...and I really shouldn't say this but...you'll lose complete control eventually. You'll just go mad. Oh,did I mention you're a hobo?**

At this,all Vincent could do was storm off to his guest room with everyone's stares following him.

* * *

**_Okay. This is chapter 4. How do you like it so far. I know this one was more mello dramatic. If you review I promise I'll write better. Oh and any review I do appreciate. I don't think that I've established my appreciation for the nice reviews that I've been getting. I try not to write a chapter before I get some reviews though because I don't want ot post a chapter only to find out my audience wanted something better m'kay? So...please review._**


End file.
